There are currently several varieties of apparatuses for cleaning ceiling fans. Many of these have disadvantages when it comes to cleaning the upper surface of the ceiling fan blades, forcing the user to use a ladder or stool to reach the upper blade surfaces. Other cleaning tools require bulky vacuums or attachments which limit reach and mobility. Furthermore, none of these inventions give the user a view of the top side of the ceiling fan blade being cleaned.
Most of these inventions use a wiping or sweeping method with a fixed brush or cleaning surface to remove dust from the top side of the ceiling fan blade. U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,821 (Nicholson, et al) describes “a mounted brush which is designed to clean the exterior surfaces of a ceiling fan”. The problem with fixed cleaning devices is that the entire device has to be moved along with the cleaning surface for each sweep, and several sweeps are often necessary to achieve the desired result.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved means for cleaning the surfaces of a ceiling fan, including the blade, central portion/motor housing, and any other accessories such as light fixtures while the user remains safely on ground level.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for cleaning the surfaces of a ceiling fan effectively and without the need for moving the entire device for several sweeps of the fan blade by providing a rotatable roller cleaner as the cleaning device.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for cleaning the surfaces of a ceiling fan that allows the user to view substantially the top side of the ceiling fan blade being cleaned.